All is fair in love and war
by xSweetheart
Summary: Vicki is all alone. No Henry and no Mike but when Vicki recieves a call from him, she goes running, running into the end of world. Will they survive? Will she finally succumb to the will of passion? Henry/Vicki   One-shot.


**A/N; Bit of a change from Elijah and Elena. I love this pairing. One-shot. :]**

It had been months since Henry had left Vicki, he moved to Vancouver, leaving the P.I to run a supernatural based detective agency on her own.

She still felt a slight twinge of pain when she mentioned - or even thought about - Henry, he opened her eyes to more than just the supernatural world, although she never admitted it, she loved him, that was uncontrollable and clearly invisible to everyone but her, the way she dealt with her love life was not healthy, she hid away her emotions like the very thing she investigates and kills.

But it is what it is.

_-w-_

"Good morning, Vicki." Coreen spoke cheerfully as Vicki strolled into the office; she took the coffee from her hand and immediately put the tip in her mouth, sipping at it quickly. She sat behind her desk, placing the coffee container on the mahogany.

"Any paying clients today?" She asked professionally. All business, no pleasure. Her way of life; she may have lost her eyes sight but that only made her stronger and more committed to her work. Henry would call her head strong. Bastard.

"Nope, nothing, so I was wondering..." She paused mid-sentence, allowing the most innocent of grins to appear on her lips, Vicki only rolled her eyes, she saw right through her.

"Yes, you can take the day off, if I need you, I'll call, now get out of here." Coreen was jumping up and down slightly, her grin only increasing in size, she went to hug Vicki, but she backed away and used her hands to stop her.

"Right; see you later." The young female jolted for the door quickly, in hope to not be called back anytime soon, she had plans for the day she hoped she wouldn't have to break.

Now Vicki was alone, alone to process her thoughts and brood slightly about the loss of her friends, even Mike barely spoke to her these days, she understood why, she did make him get fired after all but that was still no excuse to abandon someone you care about, they spent many years together, fighting side-by-side on the police force, but when she lost her sight, everything changed.

An hour or so later, the phone rang, she brought herself from her thoughts and sprung to her feet, grabbing the phone in the process, she pressed the speaker to her ear. "Vicki Nelson investigations?"

There was a moments silence, she heard nothing, and she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hello?"

Just as she was about to hang up, she heard a voice. _The _voice. _His _voice. She almost dropped the phone. "Vicki, I need your help."

Her lips parted slightly, completely shocked by the surprise of this phone call. "Henry? Is that you?"

She needed verification that it was actually _him _and it wasn't just her overtired mind playing cruel tricks on her. There was another small but awkward silence.

"Yes, Vicki, it's me. I need you."

_-w-_

The plane ride to Vancouver had been excruciating, not only did she hate flying but she was an emotional wreck, the feelings she had tried so hard to bury had came rushing back to the surface once again and all it took for the eruption was the sound of his voice, what would happen when she actually saw him? She dreaded to think.

He gave her the details on his living arrangements when they were on the phone, he stayed in another building of apartments, his apartment being the most expensive of course, he needed a room where the windows could be completely covered, luckily enough for him, they had that type of room available, but it wasn't made for vampires, it was initially created for players. Men or women who expected a lot of company on a nightly basis.

Sluts.

_-w-_

Vicki found herself standing in front of the tall building, the dark surrounded her, so he would be awake but she couldn't bring herself to enter, she wouldn't know what to expect.

She had to swallow her nerves... And her pride, she had to do this. She took a deep breath, shaking her head slightly before entering the building, she nodded at the doorman as she passed him without stopping, she headed straight for the lift, she pressed the button and they opened almost instantly, she stepped inside the confined space and pressed the '9' button, the doors closed and it moved up.

When the lift stopped and the doors opened, the hallway was revealed to her, it looked longer than it actually was, she stepped out and walked towards the appropriate room, she heard the lift doors close behind her and start moving again.

She was stood before the door labeled '15', she took yet another deep breath, before clenching her fist and knocking against the wood several times, patiently awaiting an answer.

The door swung open, and there _he _was, standing there shirtless, his brown, shoulder length curly hair hung just above his shoulders, it was really him.

"Hello, Vicki." He spoke, a hint of undetectable pain in his voice, Vicki simply smiled.

"Hey, what's up, Henry?" She put her mask on, she dare not show her true emotions, not even on her facial expressions, she had to act the way she always did, completely blank.

"It's good to see you again." He flashed a grin, _the _grin that made her weak at the knees.

"Yeah, you too." He stepped to the side, waving his arms towards the inside of the apartment, she nodded her head once and stepped over the threshold, walking to the center of the room, she took a quick glance around, not much had changed, his artwork was still scattered about, the lights where switched off and the furniture was placed neatly around the room. Not much had changed.

She heard the door close behind her, followed by quiet footsteps approach her, she spun on her heel to face him but he had swung his arms around her, it took her a few moments, but she brought herself to hold him back, her head rested on his shoulder.

They enjoyed the embrace for a long moment before pulling away from each other; Vicki cleared her throat, quite surprised by the sudden contact. "I missed you too."

She smirked slightly, before walking towards the chair; she took a seat and diverted her eyes to Henry, who nodded his head

"I'm happy you came so abruptly, I'm in serious need of your assistance." He sounded troubled, if not worried about something, it had to be big.

"What is it, Henry?" She tilted her head to the side, her puzzled expressions clearly shown on her face. She watched as he started walking up and down slowly, he was frustrated, back in the old days when they were partners, she'd find amusement in this, but not anymore, they had been apart for _too _long

"The end of the world." He stopped in his tracks to speak, his face molded into a serious expression, she pulled her eyebrows together.

"Are you being serious or melodramatic?" She questioned, in all seriousness, he _tsked _at her before rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious, Vicki." Now he sounded aggravated, she would never be able to win the war of his emotions, they changed to frequently and they took a hold of her, she might be witty but she hated seeing him like this.

"Alrighty, tell me about it." Henry took a seat beside her on the couch; he spread his arms over the back of the couch, his hand hovering over her shoulder.

"A demon was awakened about a week ago, a coven of witches resurrected him using extremely dark magic, I thought I could handle this on my own but when I confronted this demon, he almost killed me but didn't, which was quite the surprise, I tried to eliminate all the witches but only succeeded in killing 7 of them, 6 remain, normally, I wouldn't worry myself about their lives but they are playing a big part in this apocalypse, they are proceeding with use of magic by killing innocent people, with each kill, the demon gets stronger. The chaos has already begun, the news announces reports on migrant villages being destroyed in other countries, the death count is increasing and there's only one way to stop it. By killing the demon, Kukhlan."

Vicki listened carefully and eagerly to his explanation, she too was astonished by the scenario, this really was serious, the world could end.

"What do you want me to do? Where is he hiding?" She started with the 20 questions; Henry only smiled at her persistence. He missed that about her.

"He could be anywhere, in any form, he can take on the appearance of a human, even a supernatural creature, and he then obtains the power of said creature, making him completely unstoppable. He can't leave the place of his rising until the witches kill a total of 126 citizens; they've already managed to kill 63." She noted the concern and fear in his voice It took _a lot _to worry him. He isn't human, after all.

"Well then," She sprung to her feet, her head tilting down to face him. "You're going to need a shirt."

_-w-_

They wandered the streets for what seemed to be hours, but in reality, it had barely been an hour, for all they knew, they could have passed him by now.

God she hoped not.

"This is useless, Henry, can't you use magic to summon him or something?" She tilted her head to the side, stopping short in her tracks. "Can't you sniff him out?"

Henry stopped as she abruptly halted, giving her a serious unamused glare "Magic won't be able to summon him to me, he can't be detected that way and it will probably just make him stronger... And no, I can't sniff him out, I'm not a hound."

Now who was being witty?

"Yeah, not a blood hound at all." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"You where meant too." She smirked slightly, thinking about how much she missed this. Oh boy, she missed this.

A sudden blast distracted both Vicki and Henry, their heads jolted towards the sound, a building had gone up in flames, and they stood there for a long moment, just staring.

"How much do you wanna bet your guy is in there?" They both turned to look at each other before taking off, running as quick as they could, for Henry, Vicki's fastest pace was slow but she ran as fast as her legs could take her and he wasn't about to dart off without her, he swore to protect her and even though he left for months, he would still watch her back.

When they arrived, the building was starting to fall apart, broken brick had fell to the ground with a large thud, a crowd of people where standing well away from it, just watching, there screams pierced right through her. And him.

But they only stopped for a quick moment, they didn't hesitate to enter, it may have been suicide but this was the start of the end of the world.

"There has to be at least 40 civilians in here." Vicki yelled to Henry, the sound of the fire and breaking building was over to shout over but he heard her.

"Save as many as you can, I'm going to find Kukhlan." He told her, but before he had the chance to run off, Vicki grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"You're not running off without me, where partners and whether you like it not, blood boy, you're stuck with me." She sounded more persistent than aggravating, although Henry didn't show it, he was happy she stopped him. He was happy _she _was there with _him. _

Just like old times.

He nodded his head once and hesitantly took her hand, unsure about the reaction but he didn't get one, at least, not a bad one.

"So, how do we kill this thing?" She asked quickly.

"With this," He opened his jacket, revealing a large sword, which sat in a holster, tied around his waist, she nodded her head.

"We have to chop its head off, which will deliver him to the brink of death, giving us the right amount of time to eliminate the witches, once they are all dead, his power source his cut off and he's returned the underworld."

She nodded her head once again and they took off running together, Vicki nearly fell several times due to rubble falling beside her but Henry restored her balance by gripping her hand tightly.

The building wasn't going to last much longer.

Which meant only one thing, the Demon must be in the basement, under the building, the only place that was safe in there, so they both pursued that lead.

When they came to the stairs, they were stopped by three of the witches, the one in the center raised her hand, sending them both flying a back, Vicki hit the floor with a thud, she groaned slightly at the pain that shot up her back.

But Henry had jolted up quickly and moved towards the witch at a vampiric speed, he pulled the sword from the holster and swiftly swung it towards her neck, cleanly removing her head, the other witches didn't get the chance to retaliate, and he removed their heads too.

He returned to Vicki's side, he gripped the top of her arm and pulled her up; she used her knees to bring herself up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just go." He took her hand once again after she spoke and they ran down the stairs, Henry kicked open the door, it flew off its hinges and landing on the floor with a crash.

Inside there was 3 witches, the last 3 witches and Kukhlan, he was sat in the center of a circle, flames being the only barrier, the 3 witches where holding hands, speaking words of Latin, they must be the strongest of the coven, otherwise, the demon wouldn't of trusted them so much.

They both ran towards the witches but they all suddenly turned around, their eyes as black as night. "Fools." Spoke the witch in the center of the three.

"We get that a lot." Vicki spoke, before snatching the sword out of Henrys hand, she swung it towards the witch on the left, spinning around, and she brought all her strength to the swing, catching her neck, the head came clean of it.

The demon screamed out. "No!"

The magic was weakening, which caused the witches too anger, they both held their hands, a bright light emerging from them, Vicki covered her eyes, as did Henry but the impact sent them flying across the room, Vicki was knocked unconscious.

"You shouldn't have done that." Henry growled, as he sprung towards the witches, he plunged both of his hands in their chests, he gripped their hearts firmly and pulled them from their insides, they both fell to the ground. Dead.

The flame circle fell, so did the demon, he hit the ground with a thud, Henry stood over his body, he wasn't dead, what they hadn't anticipated was the barriers, if they hadn't of been up, his head could of been removed but that step had to be skipped.

Henrys eyes darkened and his fangs lengthened completely, it was at that point, Vicki started to wake up, her eyes blinked open until there where fully open, she was sure there was a crack in her glasses.

"You did not come to this planet and try to end it and you certainly don't hurt _her!_" He admitted bluntly, before crouching down his knee, his arm swinging downwards and plunging into his chest, he roared demonically in pain.

Vicki couldn't believe what she was witnessing. More importantly, she couldn't believe what she heard.

She placed her hands on the ground, pushing herself up, she stumbled forward slightly, Henry didn't notice.

"Enjoy your eternal slumber." He pulled his hand from out of his chest, ripping his heart out in the process, he was brought to his feet by the amount of strength that was required to kill him, and he turned around slowly to see Vicki standing there. Shocked.

His face immediately returned to normal, his fangs hidden and his eyes brown, he jolted towards her at a vampiric speed, catching her in his arms, he dipped her body slightly and pressed his lips on hers, she didn't even have time to process but she didn't care, she kissed him back just as deeply.

Finally.

The building started to sway, which caused them both to pull back, but she remained in his arms, she cleared her throat, gazing into his eyes. "Henry," She paused mid-sentence, trying to collect herself. "We should leave."

He nodded his head and returned her to a normal standing position; they held each other's hand and ran for the exit.

_-w-_

When they returned to his apartment, Vicki immediately grabbed his bottle of scotch and a glass and started pouring the liquid into the glass, she drank it all, not really caring for her state of mind, she just saved the world with Henry; she needed it.

"I see you finally succumbed to the will of passion, Victoria." He was now stood right in from of her, looking her straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess so." He took the glass from her hand and placed it down on the table, he immediately brought his hands to her head, cupping her face, he placed his lips on hers, she thought her heart would jump through her chest at the contact, her legs felt like they would give way any moment, he too was overwhelmed the racing of his heart and the emotion that overcome him.

She wanted this, she wanted him... Forever.

The end.


End file.
